A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy: A Peaceful Evening with You
by AeChima123
Summary: An oneshot story based on my other story. About a girl who spend her night with the boy she may like (no naughty thought). English is not my first language and I'm just a high school student. Feel free to read happy reading XOXO.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

 **So, this is my second one-shot story and forgives me if the grammar isn't right. I really am trying my best to make a good story in English cause English is not my language. This one-shot is from my other story in Indonesian and because I know not all of you known Indonesian, so I'll tell my OC's background. Please, feel free to read. Happy Reading XD.**

* * *

 **A New Life at Fairy Tail Academy: A Peaceful Evening with You.**

 **Begin**

My name is Mito Urichima, a female student from Fairy Tail Academy. My reason joining Fairy Tail Academy is because my rival, Erza Scarlet, studies here. She go to different class from I am, While I in A-1, she in class S-2. It's also because she older than me, I'm still 15 and she already 18. You see, in our school, the classes are based on age. There are 2 buildings in our school, building A and building S. Building A for 17 years old or less and building S for 18 years and more. In here we not just study math, science, and another subject but, we study magic and how to control it.

I actually have a rough past with Erza. We used to be friends when we're little, but 5 years ago I got mad at her and don't want to see her again. Now I realized what I did back then was stupid and I come back to apologize and want to make up with her. And thanks to my previous mission with Erza and the others, now we kind of befriends again.

I will tell you about myself. I'm a 15 years old girl that left by her father. I have orange reddish long hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. My dad gave me a crystal blue diamond necklace before he left me. He left five and a half years ago, saying that his boss needs him in Crocus. By the way, I'm a Moon Dragon Slayer and with the magic I learned from a random old guy, I also can fly. So yes, my dad is a dragon, The Moon Dragon King. He sometimes order his dragon son, Hoshi, to look after me. If you confuse how can a dragon lived in the city then I will explain. In this era, dragon can transform into human form so they can blend in.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It's already been more than a month since Mito studies at Fairy Tail Academy. She now become famous thanks to what she did, even the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine thinks she equal to Erza. At day, she just be another mage student at Fairy Tail Academy but at night, she beats all low life criminal who used dark magic, helping the Magic Council and her father.

YEAR XX903, SOMEWHERE IN MAGNOLIA.

" _Moon Dragon's Enchanting Fist!"_ a girl with orange colored hair says her spell, knocking out three men at the same time.

Come of nowhere a blue haired young man walks in, "So this is what you've been doing every night, Mito-chan."

Mito stuttered after seeing who the man was. "Sie...Siegrain-nii! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking around. What are you doing here?" ask Siegrain back.

"I'm working. And you, mister, are disturbing me." Mito says a bit annoyed.

Siegrain lift up his hand making she confuse. Then a light ray come out from his hand, almost hit Mito's face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mito screams to him furious.

"I'm saving your life, baka." He says casually, pointing the man who just falls behind her.

Mito look back and see the falling man. "Oh. Thanks I think. But, a little reminder next time."

"We surrender!" said a man who battered asking mercy.

"Tell me, who are your suppliers?" ask the girl grabbing the man's collar.

"We don't know. They contacted us and we just pick up the thing. I'm telling the truth. Please don't hurt me!" said the man really asking mercy.

"If he's telling the truth then it's no use now." Siegrain place his hand on Mito's shoulder asking her to not beat the man again. "They will know we search them sooner or later. By the time we find them, they already disappear."

"Yeah, you're right." She let go the man and his friends. "I must catch them in the act."

"So you just let them go?" ask Siegrain while walking.

"Yeah, something like that. I don't have any jurisdiction to bust them and my goal is to catch the one who control it all." She explains while walking beside him.

"Right. So tomorrow night will be like this again?" he asks.

"No. they not gonna operate if one of their users gone." Explain the girl. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm curious. If you free tomorrow, it's fine by me. I still can drive you home. Come on, the car is over there."

They both get in the car and Siegrain drives Mito back to her house. A several minute later, they already in front of the house.

"Hey, so I'll pick you up tomorrow. Just wait for me." He says when Mito already reaches the front door.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll wait." She says in return.

"Did you finish the job?" asks someone with messy silver hair that just opened the door.

"I'm back and yes, I did." Mito says annoyed with her step brother.

"Who's that?" Hoshi says pointing the blue haired young man.

"That man name is Seigrain, and he will pick me up tomorrow after school." She explains to her brother.

"So, he is your boyfriend." Hoshi says calmly, making Siegrain to blush.

"N-No. I'm not. We're just friend. Anyway I must go now. See you tomorrow." Siegrain says in a rush, driving his Ferrari home.

"Why in the world you say that?" Mito slams the door behind her and run to her room.

"Human teenagers." Hoshi says looking confusedly at his step sister's act.

* * *

The next day, after school.

"Hey, look! That's that blue haired handsome man." A Fairy Tail student tells her friends.

"KYAAA! He's looking this way. And he brought someone that look like him." Another girl screams at the look of Siegrain and Jellal.

Siegrain waves his hand to Mito who behind the girls. The girls misunderstood it and waved back. Mito just smile at that scene and go straight to Siegrain after said goodbye to her friends.

"Yo, Siegrain-nii. Ah, Erza and Jellal-nii also here." Mito says approaching her old friends.

"You free tonight, right?" ask Jellal that only answered by a nod. "Good then. Come on, get into the car!"

"Where are you going?"

Mito turns back only to see her annoying dragon brother. "Wha-! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Father wants me to pick you up." He says innocently.

"I already told you that Siegrain-nii will drive me home." Mito says remembering her brother.

"So, what should I do now?"

"Fly home!" and Hoshi fly home literally.

"Some troublesome brother you have." Siegrain says understand her feeling. "Brother can be difficult sometimes, especially the one that like Jellal."

"You have no idea how annoying that dragon can be." She says as the matter of fact.

The four of them get into Jellal's blue Audi RS5 Cabriolet. "How is it? Do you guys like the car?" the owner asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You can feel the wind on your face." Mito says and Erza agree to her.

Siegrain who sit beside Jellal, somewhat feels annoy at the good comment. "Bro, stop at the house for a moment will ya." Then he is wearing his sunglasses just to show off.

Jellal then stop by their house and Siegrain go straight to the garage. The other three are looking confusedly in the car. Confuse at Siegrain who's taking his Ferrari out. They then look each other with question in their mind. Jellal knows that Siegrain agree to only bring one car but, why is he taking his car that only have two seats out.

"Mito-chan, come in. I'm sure the couple doesn't want us to interfere." Mito grins understand what Siegrain mean.

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" ask Jellal when Mito get off his car.

"Erza, why don't you sit in front? I think Jellal-nii needs some companion." Mito says that and goes with Siegrain.

Siegrain opens the door of his car and let Mito in. "Try to keep up, okay bro." he says and drives his car leaving Jellal and Erza.

"That bastard brother! He thinks he better than me? Just you watch Siegrain, you will be the one who eat my dusk!" Jellal screams with all his power, but Siegrain just simply ignore him.

The twin brothers run their cars as fast as possible. Jellal's taking the lead, but Siegrain pass him without breaking a sweat.

"See you at the meeting point!" he says mocking his older twin brother. Then he takes a glance at his little friend and saying, "What do you think about my car? It's fast, right?" Mito just nod and Siegrain can see excitement in her eyes that's sparkling.

Jellal finally get to the meeting point. Siegrain and Mito already had been there almost twenty minutes ago. The sun almost set by the time the four of them group up.

"Look who's slowing us back." Siegrain says as he get up from where he lay down.

"Come on, guys! We'll be missing the festival if we don't hurry." Mito says already ahead from her friends.

"Right at your back."

The four of them go downhill to the village not too far from where they park. There is a festival full of color. They visit every stands and try every game at the festival. One time, Siegrain tries to impress his friends at water balloon throwing game. But, when he throws the last ball, it pop before he even throw it. The water on the balloon spread all over his shirt, making him soaking wet. All of his friends can't help to burst out laugh.

The soaking Siegrain go to a clothes store to buy himself a new shirt. Feeling a little guilty for laughing at him, Mito follows Siegrain to the store. When she gets there, Siegrain already change his shirt to the one he buy.

"That shirt suits you better." She says.

"You think so? Well it's comfortable enough." He replies. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where to?" she asks.

"I don't know. Somewhere nice, maybe."

"How about the other?"

"Let them have their time and we have our." said Siegrain.

Siegrain then takes Mito's hand and lead her to where the cars park. Both of them get there right before the sun set. Siegrain sits on the car's cap and Mito follows him. They watch the sunset and the sky turn orange just like her hair. Siegrain unconsciously caress Mito's hair.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

Siegrain snap after a while and realize what he did. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your hair looks beautiful."

Mito blush a little. Her little act makes Siegrain chuckles. "Thanks." She says a bit shy.

The sky becomes dark little by little. The moon replaces the sun high above and the stars appear one by one, twinkling in the night sky.

"Isn't they beautiful? The stars are making the night perfect." Mito says.

"Do you want me to?" Siegrain asks. Mito looks at him, wondering what he means. "To the stars. Do you want me to take you to the stars?"

"You say the exact same word like my dad. He also promises to take me to the stars. But, he has wings and you don't."

"Well, I can think about something."

"Then I'll be waiting. At this moment, let me take you instead." Mito says enabling her magic.

Siegrain takes Mito's hand and both of them soaring through the night sky. Jellal and Erza see them from the festival, smile at their friends act. They all have fun in many different ways. After a while, Mito and Siegrain land on the hill where they park.

"It fun, isn't it?" she asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. But, it's missing something." Siegrain says, and then he launches a blast of magic high in the sky making it look like flower.

Mito, who doesn't want to be left behind, follows that blast with her Dragon Slayer Magic. Both of them are doing it continuously making the sky full of colors. After tired from all the blast, they lay down on the grass. And soon after, laugh filling the entire place with happiness.

"Ne, Mito-chan. Do you like me?" Siegrain says out of the blue.

"Eh! What's with that question?"

"It's nothing. Just answer it from your heart. I want to hear it."

"Of course I like you. We're friends." Mito says grinning.

"No, I mean not just a friend. Something more beyond friend."

Mito blush a little after understand what Siegrain really means. She feels stupid for not realize it earlier. "Well, I'm pretty sure I not hate you though. But, I don't know if I like you like that."

"It's enough for me if you feel that way." Siegrain looks at Mito who full of thought. "Hey, can I kiss you?"

Mito not really hear him because all of the thought. Right after he says so, Siegrain kiss Mito on the lips. And suddenly her minds go blank. Siegrain finally let her go after some few seconds. Siegrain then look at Mito whose eyes are blank.

"Hahahahaha." Then, he hugs Mito tightly. "Your expression just now was priceless. Gomenne, Mito-chan." He says softly.

"It's ok. I'm not mad nor hate its." she replies so soft, Siegrain almost cannot hear it.

"Quite an act you guys did." They hear someone with feminine voice not far.

"Wha-! What! We didn't do anything. I didn't do anything wrong or against will." Siegrain quickly says blushing wildly. They both let go each other embrace.

"Come on don't lie." Jellal and Erza reveal themselves. Siegrain already resign and about to tell them the truth. "The fireworks. It's you guys right."

"Eh! Ah yeah, it's us. Sorry to cause a commotion." Siegrain says relive it's not like what he thinks.

"Wait, you look shock. Are you did something else than that?" Erza asks.

"No, nothing. I didn't do anything else."

"Say, Mito. You keep quiet from earlier. Did my idiotic twin do something?" asked Jellal.

The question hit Mito's realization. "He...he tells the truth." Jellal and Erza seems cannot believe it. "Anyway, can we go home now?"

"Yeah sure."

Siegrain and Jellal go to their cars. Erza go with Jellal just like before. But, this time Mito go with them, leaving Siegrain alone. And then they go home with that formation.

"Mito, why don't you go with Siegrain?" Jellal asks. Mito keep silent pretending didn't hear the question.

* * *

AT THE FERNANDES'

"Hey, what exactly happen between you and Mito?" Jellal asks curious.

"You can say she just cannot stop thinking at me. Cause I'm famous." Siegrain replies.

* * *

AT MITO'S HOUSE

"Really, what's that stupid guy doing? And the worst, what am I saying back there?"

"Mito, can you quiet for a moment?" Hoshi says from across the room.

"Shut up! Agh, why can't I stop thinking of that stupid Siegrain-nii?" she says remembering the evening they have together. Full of embarrassment she put her face on the pillow.

 **End**

* * *

 **Okay so there you guys have a twisted love complex. Sorry if I use wrong tense and choice of word. And I'm also sorry if you think the romance part not good. Thanks for all of you who spare your time for reading this, my only English's one-shot story.**

 **AeUrichima123 signing off.**


End file.
